


The Count is not Amused

by 7DaysofWolves



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fade to Black, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7DaysofWolves/pseuds/7DaysofWolves
Summary: Gabe is not amused by Akande's Halloween costume at the Talon Halloween party.





	The Count is not Amused

“I thought you were going to dress up for the Halloween party.” Gabe said as he walked into the kitchen.

Akande was cutting up some strawberries to put in the punch. “I am, but I have to finish this first.” 

He briefly looked up from the cutting board to Gabe. Gabe was wearing a coat lined in red that reached all the way down to the floor. He had black pants tucked into his knee-high boots. His mask was different than his usual one with its addition of fangs. He even had a cravat to add the finishing touch on his outfit. Gabe made for quite a charming and haunting Count Dracula. Akande couldn’t help but smile looking at him. He loved his dramatic goth boyfriend.

“Glad to see all your late nights working on your costume paid off. You look amazing.”

“Thanks. What are you going as anyway? I haven’t seen any costumes around.”

“Trust me, I have something, I just want to surprise you.”

“Okay, but at the rate you’re going with that punch, we’re going to be late to the party.”

“Go on without me. I’ll meet you there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, this is your night and I don’t want you to miss any of it. I’ll be there soon anyway. It won’t take me as long to get dressed as it took you. My costume isn’t nearly as elaborate nor amazing as yours.”

“I’m glad you love it. I’ll see you soon babe.” Giving a farewell kiss would have been awkward with the mask so Gabe opted with a farewell hug before leaving the apartment.  
Akande finished with the punch right as the door closed behind Gabe. Now the time to set his plan into action would begin.

 

Akande strode into the party all dressed up and holding the bowl of punch in his arms. The first thing he did was set it on the table filled with food and refreshments. Akande’s blood-red punch with floating eyeball gummies fit in perfectly with all the other spooky foods. There were cookies shaped and frosted to look like jack-o-lanterns, hotdogs wrapped up in dough made to look like mummies, and marshmallows stuck onto sticks with m&m eyes that looked like ghosts. Widowmaker was setting down her creation at the same time as Akande. She had brought cupcakes shaped like spiders with licorice for legs.

Amelie eyed Akande. “What are you supposed to be?”

“A vampire,” Akande replied.

“You’re lacking in the Victorian aesthetic.”

“I went for a more modern take on the monster.”

“Hmph.”

Akande grabbed one of the cupcakes and bit into it. He looked over Amelie’s costume as he did so. He could tell by the elaborate dress and the extravagantly large up-do that she had chosen to go for Marie Antoinette. She even had fake blood on her neck to represent her decapitation. Quite a morbid addition Akande thought.

The cupcake was very soft on the inside, like landing onto a heap of pillows. It was even filled with strawberry jam at the center, pleasing Akande with the sweet taste. “You’re quite the baker,” he remarked.

“Thank you,” she said, pouring herself a glass of Akande’s punch before walking away.

Akande decided to find Gabe to show him his costume. He wandered through the party looking for him. Along the way, he received many a confused look from the partygoers. After a few minutes of searching, he came across Sombra and Gabe in conversation. From what Akande heard it was an argument over some tech Sombra had tried to obtain through a Talon mission which had ultimately failed. “Discussing work at a Halloween party, I see,” Akande remarked.

Both Gabe and Sombra turned to Akande. As soon as Sombra set eyes on him she burst into laughter. After a few moments of uncontrolled wheezing, she was able to get out, “What kind of costume is that? You’re shirtless and sparkly.”

Gabe tilted his head in confusion, awaiting the answer to Sombra’s question.

“I’m a vampire.” Akande flashed a smile, revealing the fangs he had applied.

“What kind of vampire wears sparkles like that?” Sombra was still struggling to regain composure.

Gabe crossed his arms. “Don’t you dare Akande.”

“There was a series of vampire books in the first decade of the century that went on to be adapted into movies. They were quite popular. It was called Twilight. A little before our times.”

“And they sparkled?”

“Yes. Instead of dying in sunlight like most vampires, they sparkled instead.”

“That is one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard,” Sombra remarked. She looked back at Gabe who was facepalming. “So if he is Count Dracula and you are one of these Twilight vampires, then does that mean you did a vampire couple costume?”

“That was the intent,” Akande said.

“I do not associate with Twilight,” Gabe said. “I had no idea that Akande was going to do this.”

“You’re the only reason I know about these movies.”

“Because they are unfortunately a large part of the vampire canon. I explained to you before watching it that it was terrible but that it left quite a large impact on the way vampires were interpreted for years afterwards which is why I thought it was necessary viewing for understanding vampire stories.” Gabe then went into an entire lecture about the cultural perception of vampires over the years going into details about the many phases it went through from the classic gothic horror to what he dubbed as the “unfortunate phase of sexy vampires that Twilight and its successors spawned.”

Sombra rolled her eyes. She looked at Akande with an expression that said “You just had to get him going on vampires didn’t you.” Despite that, she was obviously amused hearing Gabe tear apart these so-called “sexy vampires.”

Right as Gabe was finishing his speech, Amelie came in and announced that someone in one of the other rooms had starting juggling pumpkins and that they were up to 4 and that they had to witness it. At that, all of them went to the other room to watch this pumpkin juggler, the speech on the validity of vampire interpretations forgotten by Gabe.

“Sparkly vampires,” Sombra repeated. Throughout the rest of the night she tried to have conversations with people only to burst out into laughter at the image of Akande’s costume and the thought that such a thing was part of a major franchise.

 

“You have to admit, I look good though.”

Gabe took off the mask from his costume and set it on the kitchen counter. He then turned to Akande and started tracing his fingers over his chest. “With abs like yours, there’s no way for you to look bad when you go shirtless.”

Akande smirked at the compliment. “I’m glad you at least appreciate that since you don’t seem to appreciate the work that went into this.”

“All you did was buy some glitter from the craft store. Which is getting all over my gloves by the way.” Gabe’s hands paused in trailing over Akande’s torso to remove the gloves. Once they were off, Gabe dropped them to the floor. As they fell, Gabe wrapped his arms around Akande’s waist and pulled him closer. Akande leaned down kiss to him. Gabe relished this closeness, the softness of Akande’s lips on his, the warmth of contact between Gabe’s hands and Akande’s skin. After a while of this, Akande started to take off Gabe’s coat. Gabe shrugged it the rest of the way off. Between kisses he murmured, “Let’s take this to the bed.”

Gabe started leading Akande towards their bed. When they got there, Gabe pushed Akande onto the bed and climbed on top of him. “I want to make things vampiric tonight.”

“In what way?”

Gabe flashed his teeth showing off the fangs he had put on for tonight. “Is that okay?”

There was a glint in Akande’s eye as he tilted his head, exposing his neck to Gabe. “How can I refuse the king of vampires?”


End file.
